Toxic Ingredients
Toxic Ingredients is the sixty-second fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame, and the seventh one in the Town Outskirts district. Characters introduced: *Daniel Mossle Sr. (Daniel's father) Case Background Daniel Mossle went to tell the player that finally, Evan Day and Lindsey Vain were together, as Lindsey had asked him out on a date for that night. Evan also mentioned that he found out that Wane Collins had lost at the Love Yachts Tour the wedding ring he had bought for Sabrina Stone. He also said that he hadn't ever met Daniel's father in all those years (trying to switch topics desperately) and Daniel explained that his father had been comatose for many years and was still in a hospital as he hadn't woken up yet. He also said that his father's name, which was also Daniel, was pronnounced in the usual way "DA-nee-EL", whereas his own one was pronnounced "Day-nee-EL", even though there was no sensible explanation of why it was that way. Right after, Alan Smith said that Evan and the player had to go to a domain of observation (a field where botanists let plants grow and study their development) called "The Rainfield" to investigate some reports of suspicious activity. He mentioned that Roy Kameal had been held at that field when he was kidnapped by the serial kidnapper within the Jamin family. There, they found the dead body of a man called John Rene and they ended up interrogating Roy about the case too. It turns out that Tyler Wive had talked to him as he wanted to make a second attempt to solve the kidnapping case two years later. The team investigated the Transatlantic S.S. Victoria as one of their crime scenes, emphasizing that it was under the mayor's Information Protection Programme and learnt that in fact the company organizing the events and the trip belonged to the Mayor himself. That was not all, Alan also told them that Paul had been the one who helped to pay for Roy Kameal's ransom two years ago and just in case, he was added to the list of suspects. He said he'd met John once or twice and that he was a socialist. The next day, the team arrested Roy Kameal after finding out he was the one who had killed John. When Roy had been kidnapped two years before, John didn't want to pay for the ransom because he thought Roy was not important enough. Therefore, Roy stayed there for weeks eating fruits from the Rainfield and lost his girlfriend, his friends, and also missed his nephew's birth. He wanted John to feel that everybody would forget him just like they did with him because of John's fault, so he made him think that the army would kill him. That way, John hurried to leave Townville in the transatlantic and even changed his appearance so that nobody would recognize him. However, he found out Roy had lied to him and confronted him, so he desperately took him to the Rainfield and poisoned him there. Judge Gonzalez sentenced Kameal to 40 years in jail with no chance for parole. Even though they managed to solve the case that day, Evan had forgotten about his date with Lindsey the night before so she got mad at him. The player and him talked to London Brighton who had been a suspect during the case because she wanted to tell them something about the Jamin. They investigated and learnt that they were making gasoline from plants and would tell the Rally Race participants to use it. This way, they would have to repair the cars and make more profit as they got money from the pits. Besides, she told them that Dr. Cyanide had appeared again at the botanical garden leaving a leaflet behind, which the team managed to get and see that it said that they would be at the race. Therefore, the list of the race participants was their list of suspects of being Dr. Cyanide. When Lindsey was telling the player and Evan that Paul and Zachariah were going to get a lot of money from the transatlantic cruise, Evan tried to asked her out again and Lindsey gave him a second chance. They would have another date that night. Before going, Evan had to call Linda to ask her if he could date someone else and she said she was perfectly fine with it, but kept foreshadowing her own death which was going to happen very soon. The team also got a letter from Wane Collins, asking to marry Sabrina. Stats Victim: *'John Rene' (His body was found in a field with no wounds.) Murder Weapon: *'Ground nutmeg' Killer: *'Roy Kameal' Suspects Amelia Rene (Victim's sister) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses Greenizer - The suspect bakes bread Suspect's appearance: - Roy Kameal (Kidnapping victim) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses Greenizer - The suspect bakes bread Suspect's appearance: - London Brighton (Botanist) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses Greenizer - The suspect bakes bread Suspect's appearance: - Paul Waters (Townville Mayor) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Zachariah Loas (City councillor) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses Greenizer - The suspect bakes bread Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer uses Greenizer *The killer bakes bread *The killer is under 45 years old *The killer is a man Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Welcome to the jungle *Investigate Domain of observation (Clues: Victim's body, Shattered glass) *Examine Victim's fingerprints (Result: John Rene's fingerprints) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Victim's note (Result: Dr. Cyanide's numbers) *Investigate Spice Gauntlet (Clues: Pile of papers) *Examine Pile of papers (Result: Faded leaflet) *Examine Faded leaflet (Result: Lookout warning) *Add Roy Kameal to the list of suspects *Tell Amelia Rene about her brother's death *Examine Shattered glass (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe (12:00:00) *Examine Syringe (Result: Greenizer) *See if London Brighton is connected to the murder *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Mayor's ship *Investigate S.S. Victoria (Clues: Book) *Examine Ledger page (Result: Company's information) *Examine Bank account number (Result: Number deciphered) *Analyze Ledger information (10:00:00) *See what the Mayor can say about the case *Investigate Bar counter (Clues: Ground nutmeg, Wicker box) *Examine Ground nutmeg (Result: Green substance) *Analyze Green subtance (10:00:00) *Examine Wicker box (Result: Torn pages) *Examine Torn pages (Result: Victim's notes) *Analyze Victim's notes (8:00:00) *Ask Zachariah Loas about the victim's work *Confront London Brighton about saying she didn't know the victim *Help Evan settle down Amelia Rene *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' New look *Ask Mayor Waters what the victim did in the transatlantic *Investigate Dining hall (Clues: Torn paper) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Warning poster) *Examine Warning poster (Result: John Rene's face) *Analyze Warning poster (8:00:00) *Confront Zachariah Loas about the fake warning *Talk to Roy Kameal about the fake warning *Investigate Rainfield tree tops (Clues: Plastic syringe, Paper wrapping) *Examine Plastic syringe (Result: Skin cells) *Examine Skin cells (Result: John Rene's cells) *Analyze Plastic syringe (9:00:00) *Examine Faded text (Result: Plastic syringe wrapping) *Analyze Paper wrapping (12:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Creepy Crops 7 (No stars) 'Creepy Crops 7 - Transformation' *See what London Brighton wants to tell you *Investigate S.S. Victoria (Clues: Gasoline barrels) *Examine Gasoline barrel (Result: Gasoline) *Analyze Gasoline (6:00:00) *Investigate Domain of observation (Clues: Pile of leaves) *Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Transgenic snail) *Exchange information with London Brighton (Reward: Digital camera, Brown cap) *Examine Leaflet (Result: Message from Dr. Cyanide) *Get info from Mayor Waters about the ship *Investigate Dining hall (Clues: Lockers) *Examine Locker (Result: Open locker) *Analyze Suitcase (6:00:00) *Charge the fine to Zachariah Loas (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Examine Anonymous letter (Result: Wane Collins' handwriting) (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville